Intermingling Fates
by liveandlove1989
Summary: A small collection of Steven Universe one shots between many of our favorite characters. Each story is individually rated but due to some being M rated, the whole thing must be rated as so. Couples and scenarios can be requested, and I'll write my own original thoughts as well. All credit will be given to those that request though.
1. Amethyst and Pearl

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this is going to be a collection of one shots I guess, mainly between Amethyst and Pearl. I literally binge watched the first two seasons a few days ago (because yes, I am a huge fan and proud) and couldn't stop thinking of this. Just needed a reason to write something, I don't know, that was just for fun.

Anyway, kinda long, so hope you guys can actually stick around for the whole thing haha. Each individual story will be rated differently depending on content, so I'll make sure to specify its rating before the story begins.

Please, please, please review. Criticism helps push me to do better and praise just makes my day. You guys are why I'm still posting, and I thank you all! _-Sara_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I just wanted to clarify really quickly that this takes place right after the events in episode 40, so right after Amethyst, Steven, and Pearl return from the Kindergarten. Story is in first person, from Pearl's POV. Rated T._

 **Story:**

The sounds of the warp pad around us died down as everything came into focus at last, and my body immediately relaxed as such familiar surroundings were spotted. It was so much safer here than at the Kindergarten, so much lighter and friendlier.

Garnet was waiting as I'd requested, standing just by the kitchen counter, arms crossed over her stomach. She smiled as we stepped down, Amethyst letting go of my hand as soon as she realized the older gem was watching.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm gonna go to my room," she murmured, shrugging us off as she turned and quickly trotted over to the temple entrance.

I sighed but didn't even watch her go, instead letting Steven's small hand go as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Long day, huh?" Garnet remarked, having eyed his action.

"Yeah, but worth it. Why didn't you guys tell me Amethyst was originally from here?" He looked exhausted, but when I looked at Garnet she shook her head, smile faltering.

"It's a long story," I tried interjecting, but the older gem dismissed me.

"Steven, some things are simply more complex than can be explained. Amethyst is a valued member of this team and... our friend. But her past is one none of us wish to discuss. Because of this, neither I nor Pearl may answer anything. You must take this matter up with Amethyst herself if you wish to know anything further."

I sighed in relief when Steven decided to drop it, nodding in understanding and looking out the window by the doorway. Several hours ago the sun had set, and it was well past his bedtime. It was a beautiful night though, without a doubt.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning, right?"

"Yes, of course," I answered first, and Garnet nodded when Steven looked at her.

"Goodnight then. See you guys in the morning," he called as he walked toward the stairs to his bed, stifling a yawn as he did so.

I watched until he was up all the steps, then groaned and ran a hand up my arm, looking over at the statue still form before me. "Garnet, what are we going to do?" I questioned quietly.

I couldn't see her eyes behind the shades she always adorned, but she silently motioned me to follow, and I did as requested. She led me to front door, then out into the dark and cool night.

A full moon shone beautifully in a dark azure sky, illuminating the crashing waves upon glistening sand. The smell of salt hung heavy in the still air, a moisture clinging to your skin. It made a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. Earth truly was a natural wonder, a place to be admired and respected. I'd give anything to see it stay that way.

We stood in silence a feet apart, and I walked to the stairs and looked out, surveying a few seagulls who were flying in from town. Their cries carried to my ears, sharp squawks that reverberated against the rock cliff.

"I think you should talk to her, Pearl. She needs to know you're there for her," Garnet finally spoke.

I glanced back and shook my head. "It doesn't... I just..." I clasped my hands together, uncertainty making me question everything. "She said she thought I hated her, that I thought she was just a mistake... How could she think that?"

Quiet, then, "You are not quite open about your feelings."

I shook my head and fidgeted. "Of course not. Feelings... They just get you hurt," I muttered.

Of course I was referring to Rose. Everything I'd done for centuries was for her. Everything I was had been hers. And yet she'd loved Greg.

I was shocked when a gentle hand rested on my shoulder, as I hadn't even heard Garnet move. She didn't look directly at me, instead turning to look back in through the partially open door.

I was envious of Garnet. Of Ruby and Sapphire. How could two gems find such compatibility? How was such a bond possible?

"If that was true, no one would ever be happy. Steven would not be with us. I would not even exist." She looked at me, or over me. "It is true that these things can hurt. To love someone you cannot have, to hurt someone you care about more than anything, it is complicated. But is it really not worth it?"

I bit my lip and shook off her touch, hugging my arms around my waist. "It is, but I just... I don't know how to..."

The smallest of smiles showed on her lips, and she took a step back. "Just talk to her, Pearl. She said she would be in her room."

I wrinkled my nose at that. The very idea... Her room struck a nerve in me I didn't even wish to have. Why she wouldn't just let me clean _a little_ was something I couldn't understand.

But I sighed, knowing that that train of thought was one I'd have to continue dealing with.

"Okay, you're right. But, Garnet..." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to ask for something I shouldn't have.

Garnet knew though, and her smile grew the smallest bit. "Yes, things go fine. Do not worry so much." She turned around and walked to the door before saying anything further. "Now, I must go somewhere tonight. I should be returning in a few hours."

I nodded in understanding though she wasn't even looking, and listened to the click of the door as it was shut. I needed to get myself together before I headed inside. I needed to know what I was going to say to the younger gem, how she might react to me.

But that wasn't where my mind went. Rose. I groaned and leaned forward, closing my eyes. I missed her. I wanted her here, I wanted to have someone I could speak to freely.

 _But you do have that. You always have,_ my mind thought, catching me off guard as the image of Amethyst went soaring through my head. Her courageous yet cocky personality, the way she smiled with such playful sweetness. The dark violet of her eyes and softness of her touch. The fierce fire that burned within her heart.

I felt a faint blush crossing my cheeks and quickly shook it free, straightening out with a new purpose. I furrowed my brow and breathed in deeply, counting to ten in my head before turning and shuffling inside, shutting the door securely behind me as I continued forth.

Garnet was already gone, the house dark and quiet. All I could hear was Steven's soft snoring, and I had the almost unbearable urge to watch his sleep, his peaceful features so much like his mother's.

But I wouldn't, not tonight. Tonight, I was determined to show Amethyst she had nothing to worry about. She deserved far more than I was giving. I saw how she looked at me sometimes, her playful bantering could not hide the smile in her vocals when she spoke to me. It didn't matter how much we fought, she always found a way to smile and laugh at me.

The temple doorway came forth far too soon, and I opened into my room. I could get to her room easily from here, and the extra few seconds separate would do me some good as I steadied myself.

The sounds of the rushing water soothed, calming me. But not for long. Because Amethyst was not in her room. She was right here.

She looked up from where she sat cross legged by a waterfall, her eyes slightly puffy still from where she'd cried earlier at the Kindergarten. Her hair was a crazy mess, pose anything but straight. Yet... I didn't think I'd ever seen her look so beautiful.

"Hey, P," she called out, not bothering to stand though. I stared a moment, blinking only after I'd looked her over once more, only relaxing my tightened muscles when the shock of finding her here wore off.

"Amethyst, I was just coming to speak to you," I said, walking forward.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, looking into the room. "Yeah, because I _need_ comforting. I'm not a child, Pearl."

I shook my head though she didn't see and stopped a few feet shy of her form. "That's not why I was coming to see you. I want to... I need to apologize, Amethyst. But more than that."

The younger gem looked over her shoulder briefly, snorted. "Apologize? Come on, you did that back there. Everything's just peachy."

I winced at her harsh tone and ran a hand over my lower arm nervously. "Please, just give me a chance, Amethyst."

Silence, and I took that as a sign to continue. But I didn't, instead steeling the courage to walk all the way over to her and sit next to her gently. She barely gave me a sideways glance, but I didn't mind.

"I... I spoke to Garnet, and to Steven. He wants to ask you some things about your past. Garnet and I agree it would be best you were the one to answer those questions."

Nothing, so I continued.

"Amethyst... I truly never would have thought you believed what you did. I thought..." I sighed and rested a palm on my forehead, feeling my cool gem beneath my skin. "I know you care for me, Amethyst, and I'm sorry I haven't shown the same feelings. It's just not easy for me."

That, I finally received a reply on. Too bad it was a negative one. She scoffed, glaring at me in such a way it made me wince back. "Not easy for you? And you think it is for me? So I'm just supposed to be fine with being rejected? I'm supposed to accept that you seem to hate me?"

I shook my head fervently and opened my mouth to speak. "N-no, it's not-"

Amethyst jumped away when I reached out to touch her shoulder. "No! Every time I get around you, you get all uptight and bitchy! I know I'm stupid, and I know I do stupid stuff, but the least you could do is pretend to care!"

There were tears in her eyes again, and I withdrew in on myself. Garnet had said things would go fine... Had I just chosen the wrong path?

"Please, Amethyst, just let me-"

"NO!" The scream was so loud it echoed, and rage burned in her eyes through the fine mist of salty water. "I'll never be her, Pearl! I'll never be Rose! Why can't you accept she's gone?!"

I sucked in a breath, freezing. There it was, the wrenching pain of agony coursing through my body. I sat rigid, fighting the urge to scream as well and sob like a human child. Why? How could she bring up _her_?

Amethyst noticed the sudden chill to the air and unclenched her fists, mouth dropping as she realized what she'd said. "Pearl... I-I..."

"Just go," I whispered, bringing my knees up to my chest. Everything was tight, everything was cold.

Everything was wrong.

But Amethyst didn't do as I requested.

Beefy arms wrapped around my slender frame, and I found myself being pulled into a bone crushing embrace. A gasp caught in my throat as her face buried against my shoulder.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, P. Not right now," she mumbled. I sat stiffly only a moment before the tears were there, stinging and falling.

And then I was sobbing, clutching onto the younger gem like my life depended on it. She pulled me closer if that was possible, took my cheeks into her wide hands and lifted my eyes up to look into her own. We were crying together, and her smile was genuine as her shoulders shook.

And then her lips were touching my skin, kissing away the salty drops that cascaded down my face, soft and gentle and supportive. I pushed her away briefly, wiped at her own tears and tried to return the look. It came out as a sideways grimace though, and she laughed at the expression.

"Don't strain yourself, P. Gonna blow something like that."

And I couldn't even register the words before her lips overtook my own, capturing my mouth in a sweet kiss that send shudders through my being. Her lips were hot, I tasted the salt on them, but they were just as soft and lovely as I'd ever hoped.

My eyelids shuttered closed as I leaned into her, reveling as our lips moved against one another uncertaintly but desperately. It was clumsy and unstable, but never had I been more okay with imperfection.

Because even if this wasn't perfect, she was. She always had been, always would be. And I loved her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay guys, so first one is done and done (: I have several one shots in mind, but if there are certain relationships you really want me to do, then by all means, request, please!

Thank you! - _Sara_


	2. Ruby and Sapphire

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, this is yet another one shot, a little longer than the last and I believe a bit sweeter.

ALSO: Sicshsxis, I looked around and you're right! I'll try to pair Pee Dee with someone in the next chapter, maybe Jamie?/OC. Not many options, but I'll see what I can do.

 _This is a modern AU, junior high school aged. Rated M (sorry if it sucks, I don't really know if these more intimate scenes are really something I'm good at). This is between Ruby and Sapphire, with POV being Ruby._

* * *

 **Story:**

The crisp, open air ruffled through the tree branches, leaves swaying and dancing with the wind. The smell of honeysuckle filled each breath I took, and the breeze against my skin was refreshing. Up above, just out of reach, was a sky of diamonds. Twinkling, burning lights tossed onto a canvas of black nothingness.

Sapphire, by my side, shifted as she lay, staring up into the wondrous expanse of stars as well. My gaze was drawn to her, fluttering over her well proportioned frame and face.

Her skin was so beautifully pale, body slender and healthy. Her breasts were just a size larger than my own, stomach smooth beneath her blouse, waist small. Gorgeous legs lay hidden beneath the fabric of her skirt.

She felt my gaze, turned her head ever so slightly, and I saw how she bit her full bottom lip. I looked at her, at those sweet cheekbones and nearly invisible freckles, at the tiny nose and bright, cerulean eyes. I reached over gently and brushed a stray lock of her dyed blue hair from her forehead.

Sapphire smiled, a tiny grin but one nonetheless. "It's beautiful tonight," she whispered, returning her eyes to the sky.

"I agree," I mumbled, though it was to her I was referring. She knew, and I saw the slight change of tint on her cheeks.

She blindly reached for my hand, and I gave it to her, squeezing lightly and resting them between our bodies, fingers entwining. Her skin was so soft, touch light and caring. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips.

Into the sky our eyes wondered, listening to the astounding sounds of the night. Birds of prey cooing, fluttering around in search of food. Insects humming and buzzing, searching desperately for a mate. Even the occasional croak of a frog, or call of some unknown animal in the distance. Though it was well past midnight, everything was so awake, so alive.

A cooler breeze blew in to us, and I felt a shiver run through Sapphire. She wasn't for the cold, hated it really, but would not admit to it. I didn't mind, because every time she got cold she did exactly as she was doing now; she wriggled closer to me and let go of my hand to grip at my shirt collar.

I smiled brighter and wrapped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her flush against me. She buried her face against my neck, and I could smell the sweet scent of flowers on her flesh, a perfume _I'd_ given her.

"We can go inside if you wish," I purred against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms in her hair.

She shook her head and I felt her eyelashes fluttering, her blinking. "No, not yet. I want to stay here, with you."

I kissed the crown of her head, running my free hand through strands of her soft hair. I wanted to stay here too, just spend the rest of the morning with her in my arms like this. But if we didn't go into the warmth awaiting us within the house, she was bound to catch a cold. Besides, the roof was becoming uncomfortable, as it was made of simply smoothed wood.

"Sweetheart, you'll get sick if you stay out here like this. Your allergies have already been giving you a fit."

She smiled against my neck and shook her head, hand running down my arm slowly. "What about you? Won't you get sick as well?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah probably. But it doesn't matter. Not as long as you're healthy."

Her hand stopped, and she pulled away gently. I was slightly disappointed, but didn't voice that when I saw her face. Sapphire was still smiling, but it was smaller now, and her eyes shown with something I couldn't fully depict. She cupped one of my cheeks, stroking my skin with her thumb.

"It does matter, Ruby. It matters to me."

She leaned in and placed a small kiss to my temple, lingering a second more than necessary, not that I minded in the least.

I poked her side playfully and giggled when she squeaked, swatting my hand away. "Come on, then. Inside."

She complied after a moment, sitting up and brushing over her skirt. I stood a second later, offering my hand, which she gratefully accepted, and helping her up. I watched Sapphire brush off the back of her clothes before I turned and headed for the ladder at the side of the house.

It was a short climb down, and I was soon standing safely upon a layer of grass and leaves. I looked up just as Sapphire stepped on the top wrung, neck and cheeks heating when I got a look at her ordinary, white panties beneath the faint blue skirt.

Out of respect I looked away, clearing my throat quietly as she finished her descent and stepped down onto the ground by my side. She offered her hand, which I took, and we headed around the corner of the place, our destination the front door.

All lights were off except for the small lamp in the front entrance room we'd left on. Sapphire's parents weren't here accordingly, on some type of business trip, so it was just us. I'd been staying here for the past two days, loving every second I was granted by Sapphire's side.

She pulled us in through the door, pausing to shut and lock it behind me. It was noticeably warmer in here, no draft coming in from outside though I could see the tree branches swaying with the wind. I slightly missed the cool, but as long as Sapphire was happy, I was too.

Once inside though, we both paused. "Uhm, what do you want to do?" she asked me, squeezing my hand lightly.

There was bound to be nothing on tv because of how late it was and I didn't really want to watch anything any way. Before I could try thinking of anything else though, my stomach growled.

Sapphire giggled and bumped her hip against my own. "Guess we eat, then."

I nodded and lead us into the adjoining kitchen, letting go of her hand reluctantly so she could peek in the fridge. "Hmm... Want the remaining strawberries? I don't think my mom will mind. She said they'd probably be gone when she got back anyways because of me."

I chuckled and shrugged. "Any whipped cream by chance?"

She shook her head, pulling out the container. "No, sorry. It would have been more romantic though, wouldn't it?

I nodded, stepping over to the counter and having a seat upon one of the three stools there. Sapphire followed suite, sitting directly beside me, close enough our knees touched. She pushed the container closer to me, and I opened it and picked one out.

She did the same, but instead of eating it she smiled and brought it my lips, brushing it against them. "Well, we can still make this romantic, I suppose."

I grinned like a fool at her actions, loving that she was actually trying. "I suppose so," I mumbled, biting a small piece off.

She watched as I licked my lips, and I internally smirked. What better time to screw with her? I took a slightly bigger bite, closing my eyes and moaning sensually at the sweet flavor that invaded my taste buds.

She shifted in her seat, removing her knee from where it rested against my own. I couldn't help giggling when I peeked to see her lowering her hand, a faint blush on her pale cheeks. She shot me a look that told me to shut up, and I did, but kept the stupid smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing," I said, resting my hand on her thigh gently. I swear her breath caught when I touched her, but she returned the same goofy smile and shook her head.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I've heard you moan a lot louder than that anyways."

That, I wasn't expecting. I felt the back of my neck tingle as I coughed, covering my face to hide the look of surprise. I heard her light laugh and rolled my eyes, not letting myself feel so awkward.

"Well what can I say? You've got one hell of a skilled tongue," I replied, smirking and dropping my strawberry back with the others.

Her laugh died down almost immediately as her face reddened even worse, and it was my turn to snicker. She looked down in embarrassment and clasped her hands before her stomach. I felt kinda bad, but at the same time I couldn't help being proud.

I nudged her shoulder lightly. "Hey, I'm just screwing around. I didn't mean to upset you if I did."

She smiled but didn't look up. "Why would a compliment upset me?"

I shrugged, leaning against the counter top. "Exactly. And that's exactly what it was, a compliment."

We sat in a more or less comfortable silence as I ate a few more of the aggregate fruits, enjoying the sweetness. After a few moments Sapphire once more leaned against me, laying her head on my shoulder. Her hair tickled the base of my neck, but I only smiled and nuzzled my cheek against the crown of her head.

A small yawn escaped her lips before she could cover it, and I simpered, closing the strawberry container and pushing it away. Sapphire's eyes were shut from what I could see in this angle; she looked so peaceful and calm. It made my heart flutter to know she was happy with me.

"Sleepy?" I murmured, searching for her hand and clasping it gently when I found it resting on her thigh.

She nodded, taking a deep breath before exhaling. "A little," she honestly answered.

I carefully pulled away from her, snickering at her disappointed look as I slipped from my seat and grabbed the strawberries, taking them to the fridge. When I shut the door, making sure it clicked, I turned to find Sapphire gone.

My brow furrowed, I hadn't heard her make any movement, and I was sure I would have. That dress of hers ruffled rather noticeably.

"Sapphire?" I called out, exiting the kitchen out into the dark living room. It was then I saw a light from a room down the hallway flicker to life, and I rolled my eyes. She must have really been tired to leave me without so much as a warning.

The hallway walls were decorated with photographs, memories. Embarrassing moments from Sapphire's childhood, her parents together, her graduation from some programs she'd been a part of years before. I always admired these things as I headed to her bedroom, never stopping to view them each individually though.

Her door was wide open, inviting me inside, and I stepped in without a word or a knock. She was nowhere in sight, and I noticed her bathroom door shut firmly and one of the drawers of her dresser partway opened. She was changing for the night.

I frowned slightly, wondering why she hadn't just changed in front of me like normal. But there was nothing I could do about it right now, so I shrugged it off and strode over to borrow another t-shirt and shorts for the night.

Her shorts were a bit tight, as my hips were much wider, and the shirt fell to midway down my thighs, as she was nearly three inches taller than me. It didn't matter though, just smelling her scent on the fabric made it worth it.

I stripped quickly and wriggled into them, just straightened the shirt as the bathroom door opened. I smiled and turned to look at Sapphire, only for my grin to vanish. It was replaced with open mouth awe.

Nothing was left to the imagination, that was for sure. Her bra was a lacy black thing that might as well have been a string, only covering her already prominent nipples and allowing the mounds they lay upon full viewing. Her panties, if they could be called that, were the same, enough material to cover her nether region but allowing my eyes to wonder over soft, blond curls just uncovered.

Warmth shot through me like electricity, a fire in my stomach that nestled down between my thighs, and I wished she'd came out before I'd slipped on these shorts. God were they going to be ruined by the time I peeled them off.

"W-wow," I breathed, nothing else seeming right to say. Even that didn't cover it though.

She looked genuinely embarrassed as she looked down, switching weight from one foot to the other. She bit her bottom lip so sexily before murmuring, almost inaudibly. "Y-you like?"

What was I supposed to say? Hell yeah I liked it! But I couldn't find my voice, so instead just vigorously nodded, squeezing my thighs uncomfortably together to try and deal with the raging fire between them. The desire to taste her skin, the lustful need to touch and explore her body; it was driving me crazy and nothing had even happened.

She was the first to move, and I watched the sway of her small hips as she closed the distance between us, hesitating just a tad as she stopped before me. There was a dark tint in her eyes, and she stood straight and confident, looking down into my own eyes with bold challenge.

Something inside of me snapped like a rubber band stretched too far, and I was anything but gentle as I grabbed a fistful of her hair and lowered her face, lips smashing against hers, teeth clashing almost painfully in the rush.

My body was electric wherever she touched, her fingertips dragging up under my shirt to touch bare skin on my back. She kissed back with vigor, an animalistic growl ripping from her throat as she harshly bit at my lips. My gasps gave her the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, and I found myself sprawled on my back on her soft mattress, no earthly idea how the hell it happened.

And then she was pulling away, licking the backs of my teeth lovingly before lifting up, breath jagged as she stared down at me beneath her.

I raised a hand to brush stray strands of hair out of her face, watching her eyes as they darted over me, looking everywhere at once. She was so beautiful, red in her cheeks, lips already puffy and wet. I subconsciously licked my own, wondering if they looked the same.

She shifted, legs on either side of my own as she straddled my waist, hands cupping my face gently. We stared for so long, listening to our own frantic heartbeats, loving the warmth of each other's skin.

"Ruby..." she voiced, mouth so close to my face her breath ghosted over me, giving me goosebumps. The throbbing in my groins intensified, but I ignored it as best I could. For the moment, I simply wanted to enjoy knowing she was here. I simply wanted to love the fact she was atop me, just as much longing in her eyes as I felt.

And then her eyes were eerily black, and her nails dug into my skin painfully when she gripped my wrists, making me wince. " _I'm_ in charge tonight, do you understand me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but got nowhere, my vocals all but useless. That, I was shocked to find out, made her growl once more. Her hand left a surprising stinging on my bare thigh, a yelp slipping past my lips.

"I won't ask you twice, Ruby," she barked, shooting me with daggers in her gaze.

"Y-yes," I forced out, arousal actually paining me. Never was Sapphire so dominant, so sure of herself. God, it was like she was trying to kill me.

Another slap, this one harder and making me groan. "Yes, what?" she questioned.

I whimpered and winced when she raised her hand threateningly. "Y-yes, mistress?" I asked, hoping it would suffice.

Apparently it did, because she got a pleased look and smirked down at my writhing form. "Good girl," she cooed affectionately, running the fingers of her other hand through my hair, tugging it rather harshly.

But the pain only brought more pleasure, and I rocked my hip slowly and purposefully, feeling how slick the insides of my thighs were becoming. God how I wanted, _needed_ something to grind against, how I _needed_ Sapphire's touch.

She bent down, pushing my head aside to nip at my bare neck. Her breath washed over my ear, making me moan as I unintentionally thrust upward.

A cry came from me as a too painful bite was rendered on my shoulder. "You don't make a sound unless _I_ say so, you slut," Sapphire hissed into my ear, nails digging into the flesh of my thigh.

"Y-yes, mistress," I moaned out, begging silently for an end to this torturous experience. Well, not to the experience. I was reveling in this new, dominant side of my girlfriend, begging for more. But I needed release, it was physically paining me to keep pressing my thighs together and try not to thrust up.

She smirked against my flesh and pulled away, leaving me oh too hot as she slipped from the bed. I sat up without thinking, but she only nodded and stood before me. "Take these off," she demanded.

I wanting nothing more, and so did as requested without a second though. The string of her bra came undone, and I tossed it aside, slipping my fingers into her panties to pull them down.

Her scent hit me, a strong, musty smell that made my mouth water, and my own level of arousal shot up uncontrollably when I removed the last article of clothing to reveal a dripping womanhood. I couldn't help groaning, but Sapphire either didn't hear or didn't care.

Her fists were in my hair before she even stepped from the article, kicking it aside and leaning down to claim my mouth. I tried to stay silent, but a part of me wanted her to hurt me, to mark me as hers. And so I purposefully let a moan slip out, disappointment shooting through me when she pulled away from our kiss but leaving full force when she slapped me across the face.

The sting in my cheek hurt like hell, especially once she did it again when I turned my gaze back to her, but I bit my lip and sucked it up. She once more grabbed hair and made me stare directly into her icy eyes, a snarl emitting from her throat.

"What did I say?" she spat, but I didn't wince back like I should have. I glared right back, daring her to hurt me more, aching for it.

"Go ahead, hurt me," I hissed, jerking my head so my hair was pulled and groaning aloud.

She seemed genuinely taken aback by my response to her treatment, the moment of hesitation making her lose her upper hand.

I grabbed her wrists, throwing her down onto the mattress and straddling her leg before she even realized what was happening. She gasped as I assaulted her neck with my teeth. I couldn't stop myself from slipping a hand beneath her knee, pulling her leg up just to thrust and grind against it desperately, gasping as my hips gyrated automatically.

"Fuck," she hissed, bucking up as well. "Oh god," she moaned out, fingers entangling in my hair as I lowered my assault to her collarbone.

"What do you want?" I hissed against her flesh, biting harshly before soothing the mark with my tongue.

She didn't answer, couldn't as her head rolled back against the sheets and her body arched upward to meet mine. Her hands left my hair to travel down, over my neck and shoulders, squeezing my covered chest before slipping down to the bunched up hem of my, well her, shirt.

"Off," she mewled, begging so desperately I couldn't deny her anything in that moment.

I did as she asked, ripping her grasp and flinging the damned thing off of me as fast as I could, in such a haste I nearly fell over. She giggled somehow, through the heat in the air, through the lust smoldering her. And it made me grin as well as I lowered back down, capturing her lips much gentler than before.

She sighed, hands traveling over my bare stomach then back, and I arched into her hands as soon as they came upon my breasts, teasingly pinching my nipples before squeezing. I sucked in a deep breath and shook her off, refusing to allow her to take me first.

I kissed back down her neck, stopping to lick and nip at her pulse point to make her squirm. It worked, and her nails dug painfully into my back, just below my shoulder blades. "Please," she drew out, voice deduced to no more than a guttural whine.

I couldn't take it any longer, neither of us could, and so I stopped teasing. I skipped over her breasts, only planting a single, wet kiss to each of her hard nipples before slinking down to rest between her legs.

Sapphire spread for me instantly, and I watched her bring a clenched fist to her mouth, watched her bite her knuckles as I leaned in and blew a cool breath against her inflamed lower lips. The musky smell was so strong now, arousal literally dripping from her sex down onto the bed sheets, the clear liquid already coating her thighs.

I ran my fingers through the course, delicate curls of gold just before her sex, loving the feel of them beneath my fingertips. Then I rested my forehead briefly against her inner thigh.

I nipped once, twice, thrice at her thigh, tasting her cum on my lips as I drew steadily closer to my reward, to my haven.

And then I licked.

She was so fucking hot, scolding against my tongue as I delved inside, using my fingers to part her lips in order to indulge myself. She cried out, every touch, every nip, every lick I offered far too much. Her body was so sensitive, so unsteady.

My tongue encircled the tiny bundle of nerves I found before suckling it slowly, pulling it in between my teeth to make her scream. My fingers played at her tight entrance, being slowly coated in her juices with each second.

I glanced up to find her tensed, head thrown back and arms above her head as she desperately gripped at the sheets. Each breath she took was shallow and too fast. Her legs clenched around my head, and I heard her utter a single word between loud, needy gasps. "More."

I complied, slipping a single digit into her tight entrance, then another. I could feel how close she was, moaned against her sex as her inner walls clenched forlornly around the intruding ligaments.

I curled my fingertips, thrusting in and out as fast as my wrist would allow, feeling her trying without really caring to keep rhythm with me. It was no use, but it didn't need to be.

Because it only took me biting her clit a bit harder to take her over the edge.

She screamed out into the night, jerking her hips up dangerously as she came, the taste on my tongue one I could live on. Ecstasy, that was the only word to describe the look on her face a few moments later when she glanced at me.

I licked her lower lips one last time before forcing myself to crawl up her shaking body. Our lips met briefly before she pulled me down on her body, hugging me, clinging to me as she sobbed against my shoulder. I held her to my chest, whispering sweet nothings against her disheveled hair.

"I love you," she sobbed against my bare shoulder.

I smiled and pulled her closer, entwining our limbs. "I know, Sapphire. I love you, too."


	3. Peedee and Jamie

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, yet another story! A little later than I had hoped but no one can complain, I mean I'm posting a lot frequenter for this than anything else.

This one shot was suggested by _**sicshsxis**_ , and I very highly thank you for entrusting me to fulfill your idea haha. Chapters 4&5 have already been booked (and for the person who requested, I'm currently working on them and at least one of them should be published late tonight or early tomorrow morning), but all requests are considered!

Thank every single one of you guys for reading and I hope you stick around! - _Sara_

* * *

 **A/N:** _This is actually in the SU universe, and I know it may be a little weird but I didn't have many options. There is someone under-aged in this, but please don't bite my head off. It's your decision to read this, I only write it (besides, it doesn't even get that bad, I couldn't write that). Peedee and Jamie, Rated T. Peedee's POV._

 _I'm sorry that this will be a bit short, but I didn't have a broad idea for this one. Hopefully it's enough._

 **Story:**

A summer heat wave rolled over the small town like a heavy blanket, stifling and unreal and leaving misery in its wake. I fanned myself with a newspaper as I sat behind the store's front counter, questioning once more why we couldn't close up. No one wanted something hot in this weather; no, they'd prefer ice cream and freezing drinks.

Somewhere in the background I could hear Ronaldo chuckling to himself as he frantically typed on his laptop's keyboard, probably updating the next thing on his blog entitled "Keep Beach City Weird." I had to admit, some of that stuff was pretty cool, but all in all distasteful.

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair, considering just walking out. Not like business would be picking up in the next few hours.

But dad would get mad at me, and that was the last thing I wanted. I was finally helping, I was finally in the family business, and not by wearing some stupid costume. I was doing what I knew would make him proud, and so this was worth it.

"Hey, Peedee," Ronaldo's voice suddenly cut into my thoughts.

I looked up without really seeing anything, but that didn't matter. "Yeah?"

"I want to go back out to the beach for a bit, alright? You'll cover for me, right?"

I wanted to say no just to grind his gears a bit, but since customers were slim to none there wasn't really anything to cover for. So I audibly huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just don't get caught."

Ronaldo's massive hand ruffled my hair unexpectedly, as I hadn't realized how close he'd been standing. "Thanks bro. Oh, and I ordered something, so pick it up for me, would ya?"

I watched quietly over my shoulder a moment as he wandered away, not receiving my answer. I was the smallest bit curious as to what it was, but didn't pry. Probably a new film roll or camera lens or other equipment to help the guy capture all of Beach City's weirdness. The guy was obsessed.

The minutes ticked by, minutes where I thought my very skin would boil beneath the angered sun's rays, and I had to get up and head into the shop to escape the hot directness. Not that that helped with the sweat though. I probably looked disgusting, too disgusting for anyone to want food handled by me.

I decided to remove my shirt, tossing the white tank top onto the chair Ronaldo had currently been occupying and stretching out the kinks in my muscles from sitting since earlier today.

A few more moments in the quiet back of the shop, alone, and a faint rap came upon the counter. I had been sitting in the floor cross legged with Ronaldo's laptop in my lap, simply browsing around with no real purpose, but as soon as the sound registered I looked up.

It was Jamie, the mailman, and he grinned wide, showing off nearly perfect teeth. But, there was a faint pink tint to the skin of his face, eyes flickering away into the shop before returning to me.

"Hey, Peedee," he said, shuffling from foot to foot.

When he briefly glanced down, his light charcoal eyes were hidden by the pith helmet he adorned. It was a normal look, the usual white t-shirt beneath a pale sky colored shirt with slate blue shorts and his messenger satchel. And of course everything had to have an envelope symbol embroidered on it somewhere.

"Hey," I answered in response, laying the machine aside to stand and brush off the back of my cargo shorts.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead, looking around once more carefully. "Is Ronaldo here? I have a package for him."

I shook my head and grinned. "Nah, not today. You just missed him actually, but he said I could take it for him."

"Oh," he said quizzically, before shrugging. "Well, okay. I don't see why not. Just make sure he gets it," he instructed as he opened the satchel and began rustling through.

By now I was at the counter, and I leaned against it. But I quickly jerked up when it became obvious how hot the top was, startling Jamie.

He dropped a handful of letters he'd been clutching in his hands, surprise etching on his soft face as well as a darker shade of pink dusting his prominent nose and boyish cheeks.

"A-are you okay?" he questioned, thick eyebrows knitting together, completely disregarding the loose envelopes.

I awkwardly chuckled as I brought a hand up to rub over the back of my neck, embarrassment making a wave of heat run over me. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Just, that's really hot," I answered, motioning.

He cleared his throat, uncertain, but nodded in understanding. "Well, it is nearing 98 degrees today. I'd say it was hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk right about now. "

I nodded as well, and watched as he bent to retrieve the letters, sifting them into a pile before stuffing them into his bag and standing tall once more. He had in his hand when he did so a tiny package, no larger than a ring box or some sort of jewelry container.

"Here," he said, setting it on the counter and pulling out a small device from his pocket. From experience, I proceeded to write my name out before handing it back.

"What is it?" I asked. Though I'd told myself I wouldn't concern myself with it earlier, now that I saw it I couldn't help the curiosity.

Jamie shrugged and gripped the strap of the satchel. "I'm not sure. Something for his camera maybe?"

A sigh escaped my lips, because I knew I couldn't just open it. And Ronaldo probably wouldn't let me see it unless it was just something normal like Jamie had suggested.

Speaking of the man, I looked up to see him wiping at his brow, taking a deep breath of the overbearing air.

"Want something to drink?" I asked. We didn't have much to offer, but it was the least I could do.

But he declined. "No, no, I think I better finish my rounds, actually. Everyone expecting mail might get upset if it's too late."

I scoffed, turning. "Nonsense. Come on in, I'll get you something."

He didn't have time to argue as I slipped away into the front of the store, grabbing a plastic cup on my way to the soda machine. Since I worked there, I got free drinks, which came in handy on days like this.

I wasn't sure what he might want so settled on Mountain Dew. Everyone liked that, right? At least, I did. It would be good enough; it was something cold and refreshing. No one could rightfully complain against that.

When I returned, Jamie was sitting in the chair, laptop and satchel carefully set to the side, and my shirt was still over the back of it. He looked up and once more gave that gracious, friendly smile everyone loved oh so much. It was nice, but I got the feeling it wasn't his real smile, wasn't a genuine one. And for whatever reason, it made me frown.

I handed him the drink before proceeding to return to my cross-legged position on the floor. "Mountain Dew," I answer when he went to ask what it was.

"Great," he replied, slipping the straw into the cup. "So, I'm guessing business is a bit slow today? Didn't look like that many people in the restaurant when I walked by."

I shrugged, leaning back on my hands. "No, not today. It's too hot for anyone to wanna do something. I guess Steven with be here later though, either with his dad or Amethyst. He always comes by."

"A guaranteed customer," Jamie agreed, taking a sip of his soda. "Steven's a great guy. Weird, but great."

I smiled. Yeah, Steven was definitely something else. "I think it's those girls he hangs out with. Or, gems? They're nice and all, but I think they influence him a lot."

"Well, they are like his sisters. I mean, he doesn't have a mother, so they're like maternal guidance."

I nodded in understanding, looking up just as Jamie accidentally tipped the cup. I couldn't help chuckling as his face went from normalcy to surprise in seconds.

He cursed under his breath as he jumped up when it washed down the front of his shirt, holding the cup away from him. "Crap, I'm so sorry," he muttered.

I stood as well, going and retrieving a few napkins before returning to Jamie. "No prob. Ronaldo is just as clumsy, if not worse. This place has seen its fair share of messes."

He accepted a few of the napkins offered and set the cup down on a nearby counter as he tried to dab the soft drink from his clothes. I wiped up what had gotten on the seat, grinning at the poor brunette as his eyebrows knit together in frustration and aggravation.

"Here, let me," I offered, shocking him when I grabbed his hand to take the paper.

Electricity bolted up my arm, coursed through my veins and made my breath catch. And we just stood there.

I stared at the dark spot on his shirt, feeling his eyes trained on me. I don't think I heard him breath. Still the contact kept me rooted in place. What was this?

And then something compelled me to look up.

My breath hitched even worse when those dark, obsidian eyes caught mine, holding my gaze like a life preserve I'd just tossed to save him with. And my skin tingled where I held his hand, the skin almost stinging with heat. And I was powerless to do anything, to look anywhere else, to say a single, insignificant word.

Until those eyes closed, and he lowered his head, his face growing close.

My entire body went rigid, mind all but silent as his hot breath ghosted over my flesh. His cheeks were so red, I finally saw, a small amount of stubble showing up on his chin. Up close, he was not a boy, but a man. The edges were sharp, the features were prominent. And it only excited a part of me I didn't know existed.

His lips met mine, soft and questioning, and I was left staring at closed eyelids as he tried to coax any reaction whatsoever from me. My first thought was to move, to break this up. Whatever this was, it was wrong, I could feel it...

Yet... It felt... Right?

Something inside me... It just shut off, or maybe shut on. Whatever it did, I lost all sense of control.

My eyelids fluttered shut as I returned the gesture, my first kiss, my first real... spark. That's exactly what it was. I felt an eruption in my head, a blast of realization and acceptance.

And I couldn't help but not care it was wrong. Whoever had said it was wrong had never experienced this, had never wanted to desperately strengthen and elongate a moment of pure bliss as to which I was engulfed in.

Jamie began to pull away, and every nerve in my body screamed in fear, so I did the only logical thing I could; I kissed him harsher, removing my hand from his to cup his face roughly.

He gasped against my lips, moaning into the kiss as he lowered his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. His tongue flicked out, its presence being known as it desperately begged for entrance within my mouth.

I parted my lips just enough for such an action to occur, groaning as heat rushed through me and nestled in my groin. And this heat wasn't from the smothering air. No, it was all because of this man's skillful tongue and pleasantly knowing fingertips as they traced circles on my lower back.

We stayed like this for what seemed a lifetime, only pulling back when I actually became lightheaded, pushing him away gently. And then we stood still, staring at each other in wonder and amazement. Whatever that was... Whatever you wanted to call it... It had just been... perfect.

"I... I'm sorry," he finally whispered, swallowing as best he could and loosening his grip on my hips.

But I in turn grabbed his still damp shirt, keeping him right here before me. "Don't be."

We stared a moment longer, and before I could lean up to capture his lips once more like I wished, he spoke.

"To... to quote Shakespeare, 'I know no ways to mince it in love, but to directly say, I love you.'"

I stared a moment, unsure what to say. Love? I... wasn't sure if that was what I felt. But who the hell cared?

I ran a hand up, to the back of his head, capturing wisps of brunette hair between my fingers, and pulled his face back down. Our lips met, I melted. My legs became rubber, but I stayed standing somehow.

Because I never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
